Wordless, no 2
by skybluescramble
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER: All the memories flowed back into him like tidal waves. Her attitude. Her eating habit. Her smile. Her laughter. Her mocking face. Their moments together.
1. What You Don’t Know Can Hurt You

Alright. I think it's my debut fic, so please be nice okay?

English is not my first language, so if you find out some grammatical errors later, just tell me! Criticisms are welcomed and your opinions are also accepted. Just read and review :D

Into the story!

DISCLAIMER:

Card Captor Sakura and all the characters inside are never be mine. They belong to CLAMP,

even though I always drool over Kinomoto Touya and Hiiragizawa Eriol -____-"

* * *

::**Wordless, no. 2**::

SUMMARY:

It was comfortable, warm, and I loved Eriol more than any girls in this whole world could do. It will always be a happy life between the six of us, if only… If only there wasn't any diagnosis.

CHAPTER #1: What You Don't Know Can Hurt You

I knew this isn't right. I knew this isn't going to work well. But here I am anyway, standing alone in a forgotten old street, waiting for a friend of him. Also, I mentally prayed that he wouldn't find out about this rendezvous.

"Sorry," said a man in his early twenties who got off from a black car. I noticed that he sat in the passenger seat. I could say, even from the direction where I wasn't able to see at the driver's face, the man dragged his friend along for company. "I'm late. You didn't wait too long, did you?"

"Not really, Rei." I answered calmly. Then, after eyeing the car, I decided to add a question. "Is he Takashi? The guy in your car? I thought I said 'come alone'."

"Well," Rei gulped. "It was hard, you know. Bringing Takashi along would make it less suspicious."

The 'suspicious' word caught me off-guard. Almost panicking, I asked in a mere whisper that barely could be heard, "Did he find out about this? About our plan?"

Rei shook his head. "I don't think so. But I guess he will, sooner or later."

"I just don't want him to regret it at the last," I murmured, suddenly my knees felt so weak.

"I know," Rei replied. "But Eriol… probably his reaction won't be the same as our prediction. He is a thick-headed, Tomoyo, in case you've forgotten."

The bitterness in his voice made me grimaced. I nodded. This won't be as easy as my imagination. Eriol, Rei, Takashi, Hiro, and Syaoran are best friends for no-one-knows-how-long-it-could-last, and they accepted me as Eriol's girl without complain. They let me in, made me understand boys' stuffs and talks. It was comfortable, warm, and I loved Eriol more than any girls in this whole world could do. It will always be a happy life between the six of us, if only….

If only there wasn't any diagnosis.

"I have to do this, Re." I said firmly, but however my voice cracked. "I mean, I can't tell him the truth. No. The only way left for me is tearing his heart apart. Making him hates me. Making him loathes me as much as possible. So that he will leave me first and look for another girl out there."

"Honestly, I don't like the idea."

I chuckled sadly. "Me neither."

"Are you sure about this? I remind you: there's no turning back." Rei seemed worried.

"Yea," I put a forced smile on my face, "why not?"

I shoved my fingers inside my skirt's pocket, searching for something. Then I gave it to Rei, putting the small thing on his large, calloused palm. He bowed his head to look at it. A simple golden ring. "Eriol bought me this couple ring six months ago. Could you, please, return it to him when—" I cleared my dry throat uneasily, "—when my time is _coming_?"

Rei froze. "Don't you dare to—"

"Say 'yes'!" I begged. Oh great. Now I sounded so pathetic. "Please, just say 'yes'!"

Reluctantly, he did. I sighed in relief, opening my mouth to speak again, but the corner of my eyes caught a glimpse of Eriol, followed by Hiro and Syaoran, walked towards us. Hiro and Syaoran tried hard to block Eriol's way, but it seemed that their efforts were useless. Oh crap. This is going to be bad…

"I must leave now." I said, more to myself than to Rei, who took a quick glance to his left side and immediately agreed. Pretending not to notice Eriol's existence, I walked away from that place.

WORDless, no. 2

ERIOL stunned at the sight before him. Rei and… Tomoyo? Meeting hideously in an abandoned narrow street? He looked at his surrounding, and his brows arched when he saw Takashi's car, parked not so far away from the two. His head became dizzy.

"What the fck is going on here?!"

"Calm down, man!" Syaoran spoke, trying to cool him down. "Don't make yourself a fool."

"Calm?" Eriol barked, "I must be thankful to my instinct! I stalked Rei from behind because I distrusted his excuse and this is what I get? That my girlfriend is having rendezvous with my buddy and all you can say is 'calm down'?!"

Hiro rolled his eyes. Yeah, Eriol had some point.

Eriol marched forward after Tomoyo left. He wanted some explanation. His hand grabbed Rei's shoulder and turned him over, shouting right on his nose.

"What do you think you are doing?!"

"What the hell do you mean?" Rei hissed.

Eriol sent him a death glare. "What the fck are you doing with her? Cheating me?"

"Watch your language, Eriol!" Rei pushed him until Eriol's back hit Takashi's car window. "And don't shout at me."

"Is this what you do to your friend, huh?" Rei roared, returning the action. And what happened next was easy to guess. They fought. They hit, kicked, pushed, punched, anything. The word 'friend' was forgotten behind. The confrontation stopped when Hiro, Takashi, and Syaoran finally succeeded to get a firm grip on Eriol's and Rei's body.

"Touch her again and you're dead." Eriol spit his blood out of his mouth. Salty.

"You think it's me only?" Rei laughed with sarcasm. "So naïve."

"Fck!" He clenched his fists tightly. He could feel his blood boiled when the anger inside him awoken. Eriol struggled from Takashi'a and Hiro's hold, but the act just made another fresh bruise on his skin. Burning with emotion, he kicked the nearest trash can. It rolled down, splattering all the garbage that once became its content.

"LET GO OF ME!!" he yelled, pushing Takashi and Hiro away. And to Rei, he gave him a straight warning. "This isn't over, Dude."

"Oh, dare me, Eriol." Rei smirked. "Dare me."

WORDless, no. 2

I blinked few times, still not believing what I've heard two minutes ago.

"Is that so?" I asked, while pressing the ice cube wrapped in cloth on Rei's wound. Oh my, he hurt badly. "You guys involved in a catfight?"

"Hey! It was NOT a catfight!" He protested. "We're men."

I chuckled. "Same."

"It was different."

"What did you do? Punching, kicking, swearing, screaming? That's catfight."

"We didn't pull each other's hair. And it was shouting, not screaming."

"Still, it was considered as catfight," I thought for a moment, "at least for me."

Silence. I continued taking care of his wound. He got all of them last afternoon, but even today, they weren't look any better.

"I've told you before," his tone changed. I could feel the seriousness in it. "It won't work perfectly. He's too dense. Worse than river stone."

"Yes. I'm aware, Re."

"And that's why you love him, right?" his eyes glinted.

"It's not the right time for teasing!" I grabbed one of the ice cubes, throwing it right on his face. The cube fell on his shirt, making him jolted in surprise.

"Shit! It's cold, Tomoyo!"

"You must pay for what you've said." I replied stubbornly.

But for the next second I gasped in shock. The image reflected on the car's side mirror showed his figure. HIM. Eriol. I tugged at the hem of Rei's shirt, pointing at the mirror with my forefinger. "He's here." My voice was shaken. "What is he doing?"

Rei sighed. "This street isn't owned by your father."

Well, that wasn't the best answer that I expected from him. My fear became bigger and bigger in every step Eriol took to decrease the space between us. Step. Step. Step. Five more meters and he would be right beside me, only separated by the car door.

"Then let's do some scene."

My body stiffened when I felt Rei put his right arm on my waist. "W-What?"

"Relax," he suggested. "It won't be so hard if you cooperate with me."

I tilted my head up. "What's in your mind, Re?"

"We'll pretend as if we're a couple."

"But—"

"No asking unless you have a better idea." This statement silenced me. We both knew that when I was panicked, my brain couldn't think straight.

"Bite your lip."

"Excuse me?"

"Bite your lower lip. You have to make it looks red and swollen." He filled some air into his lungs before adding more advice, "Don't forget to hold your breath for awhile."

My gaze moved to the mirror. Eriol was getting nearer. No time for hesitating. I adjusted myself in his arms, leaning on his chest and trying to look as comfortable as possible. Rei shifted my body a bit, so my back was now facing the window. I knew this trick. Rei would act as if we were kissing in his car.

Gosh. How Eriol will react?

Knowing his temper, probably he would go mad.

If only he noticed us.

But deep inside, I realized that Rei's car wouldn't go unrecognized. They had been friends for years and they could identify each others' belonging. Even just from the corner of an eye. And that's why I am so afraid. So worried.

Two weeks ago, I got hospitalized. I was very sick and my family knew it wasn't an ordinary illness. The doctor told us that I needed to be examined using the X-ray device. And from the result of the roentgen, those two horrifying words were spoken.

Brain cancer.

Cancer. Inside my head.

In my brain, specifically. One of the world's most incurable diseases existed within me. And they said it was just a bit too late. Acting innocent like a newborn baby, they said to my parents, "We're sorry. But if your daughter's sickness was detected several months—or years—ago, we still have enough time to prevent the spreading."

My life came near to its end day by day.

But I didn't want to give up. Not yet. I had chemotherapy frequently, consumed all the medicines in my prescription, and soon I would have a surgery.

I wouldn't give up that easy. But…

I had to let go of Eriol.

I loved him. Also, I knew he loves me back. So much. I understood his character more than himself—I bet I could be compared with his mother. And I knew, he deserved to be with someone better. Not a girl with cancer cells resided beneath her skull.

So I played this fake betrayal. I wanted him to leave me, because I couldn't do the break-up thing by myself. I wanted him to look at me with disgust, so he would chase around another woman who was prettier or nicer or hotter than me. Wait, scratch the last adjective. I am not hot, even if Eriol said it plenty of times.

"He's coming." Rei's voice snapped me back into reality.

"Huh?"

"Eriol. He's coming." He repeated, leaning closer. "It's show time, Daidouji."

**to be continued.**


	2. Crossroad

from **skybluescramble**:

Thanks a lot for **poochyyxx** who sent reviews for the previous chapter. I give you a bear hug, hohoho. Here is the second chap, and I think I need your opinion for this one, too! Just read and review, please. :D

Enjoy the story. Go go go!!

DISCLAIMER:

Card Captor Sakura is NOT mine, no matter how many I swept my drool after seeing Kinomoto Touya and Hiiragizawa Eriol, it still belongs to CLAMP. How cruel :(

* * *

::**Wordless, no. 2**::

SUMMARY:

I leered at the door unconsciously, my stomach twitched in anticipation for someone who will heave in sight next. "He won't come, you know."

CHAPTER #2: Crossroad

SYAORAN jumped in surprise when he heard loud, deafening, cracking noises from the upstairs. His gaze shifted to Takashi and Hiro beside him, giving them do-you-know-what-are-those-sounds look. His buddies simply shrugged. No one had the idea. The three just arrived at Eriol's apartment and welcomed by strange noises by five seconds after entering the main door.

"I wonder what happens up there…" Takashi put on his evil grin.

"The neighbors must complain about this." Hiro agreed.

Syaoran stayed mute. Stepping on another stair, he sharpened his hearing sense. He—no, they—needed to know the source of those disturbing sounds. He took one more step, following the direction given by his instinct. The confused Takashi and Hiro stared at him questioningly, but they didn't say a word.

Step. Step. Step. And it led him to…

Eriol's chamber.

"I must have realized about this earlier." Syaoran shook his head in disbelief.

Takashi took a deep breath as he encouraged himself to raise an arm and knocked the wooden door. _Knock_.

No response.

"Louder," Hiro prompted.

_Knock_. _Knock_.

Still no response.

"Why don't you just try to open it?" Syaoran said impatiently, his arms crossed. Somehow… he could feel the atmosphere thickened. And the loud bang inside the certain chamber proved his theory.

With full force, Hiro turned the doorknob—only to realize that the action was unnecessary. His eyes grew wide. "It's not locked."

They rushed in together.

"Oh fck!" Takashi swore spontaneously, and if the other two weren't so shocked, they might do the same thing.

The apartment was all mess.

WORDless, no. 2

BIRD'S nest.

That word simply described Eriol's apartment right now. Honestly, the avian resident was even better. 'Chaos' was a total understatement. Broken chairs could be seen everywhere. Pillows are ripped up, remaining some furs flying around weightlessly. Tables were flipped down. Sharp pieces of ruined vas, mugs, and plates scattered here and there as if making a new layer of floor.

But the owner didn't care at all.

He maybe sat down in the bathroom, drenched under the shower, clothes stick on his skin like second skin, but from his gaze we could conclude that his mind was elsewhere. The blank expression drawn on his face… Oh my, what a pity.

Dull.

Empty.

_Miserable_.

"Son of a btch." Eriol muttered under his raging, uneven breath. He clenched both fists so tightly until his knuckles turned white, eyes burning with anger and misery. "How dare he touched Tomoyo…"

It was still clear in his memory. When he marched towards that jerky Rokuonji's car to continue the delayed confrontation between them yesterday, the sight which welcomed him was…

Was…

God, he didn't want to remember that. No more.

"Why?" He croaked, staring weakly to his left ring finger. The water dripping from his bangs blurred his vision. He sighed deeply as if a ground was going to cave in. Only dusts were piled up in his mind.

Eriol couldn't understand it.

He thought they were happy. And yes, they always laughed together. But—

"Eriol?!"

"Eriol? You okay? Where are you?"

"Shit! Where does this water come from? Geez~ what the heck is he doing? There's flood in the living room!"

"Check the bathroom! I'll see the kitchen."

Ah, those familiar voices. Takashi, Syaoran, and Hiro. _No need to concern about me, you fool!_ Eriol mentally laughed before continuing his previous activity: swimming in his own thought. His own world. Ignoring his surroundings. Now, he was nothing but a heartbroken man who collapsed pathetically in the shower box, watching his reflection on the breaking glass with dull eyes.

"He doesn't know the truth, does he?" Hiro smiled bitterly as he leaned on the bathroom's doorframe. The faucet was still open, the flood was forgotten and they paid no care to their drenched shoes.

"No," was Syaoran's curt reply.

"And we are not allowed to tell him."

"No matter how hard it is to keep our mouth closed."

"Actually… I can't stand seeing him like that."

Takashi nodded. He was about to say the exact same thing but Hiro was faster. "I know it may sound a bit gay-ish, but I miss the old Eriol."

"We all do, Takashi." Syaoran patted his friend's shoulder. "We all do."

WORDless, no. 2

"_IT must be the effect of chemotherapy."_

_I tilted my head up to the man in white coat. "Pardon me?"_

"_You asked me about the hair fall thing, right?"_

"_O-oh…"_

"_You alright?"_

_I nodded immediately. "Yeah. Sorry… I was just a bit spaced out, Doctor."_

_He examined me with his eyes. Checking whether I lied or not, maybe. "Also, you need some rest. I'd recommend that you get hospitalized for several days."_

_My brows knitted. 'Several days' h__olds__ more than one meaning. A week, a month, a yea__r__ or more, it c__an__ be regarded as 'several days'. "How long it will be exactly?"_

"_I still can't make an assumption. It will take as long as you need it. If you're getting better, it will end pretty sooner."_

_Somehow this statement didn't enlighten me at all._

"_I would like to speak with your parents."_

"_Of course."_

And that was the last thing I reminisced when the flashback session ended. Closing my eyes, I inhaled deeply, enjoying the sensation of oxygen filling. In this lonely silence, vaguely I heard bird's chirping out there. And the soft noises that coming from people's activities. Three big windows beside my bed were bathed in warm sunlight. So bright. So beautiful. So peaceful.

_Knock_ _knock_.

Huh? I blinked in confusion. Who's coming this early?

Mom was on his duty—working, I mean. She left since dawn because she had an appointment to attend. Yeah... you know, meeting and other yadda yadda stuffs. Being the chairwoman of Daidouji Toy company took more than two-third portion of her time—and Sakura-chan had some subjects in her college. She told me last night (via Syaoran) that she may not come before noon. So, if we eliminated those two… could it be the nurse?

_Knock knock_.

"Come in!"

"Hello, Tomoyo." Takashi entered.

"Sorry for disturbing your beauty rest." Followed by Syaoran.

"Hey! Why am I carrying these stuff alone? You jerk, help me!" The slightly closed door was burst open, revealing a breathless Hiro. His arms were busy dealing with lots of paper bags—I guessed those were all food. _Boys_.

"Oh man, be a little more quiet!" This time was Rei's voice. I gaped in awe at my ward which suddenly felt so… crowded. I leered at the door unconsciously, my stomach twitched in anticipation for someone who will heave in sight next.

"He won't come, you know."

My head turned to Rei. "W-what?"

"He won't come." He stated, gazing against my eyes with pure sympathy. I gulped, it is as if you are being stabbed on the chest by rusty dagger. I knew he knows whoever I was hoping to appear. Eriol.

Rei spoke again. "You had said by yourself that we can't tell him about this."

"Yeah."

"So don't expect him to be here."

I shifted on my bed nervously. "I know. Can't help it, Rokuonji." This statement earned a slight worried gesture from his lips.

"When is your operation?" Takashi interjected.

"Ten hours later," I flashed a smile before changing the topic. "Why are you guys here this early? How about college? The lecturers would be mad if you're skipping class."

Hiro rose from his seat and grabbed another blueberry pie from the paper bag. "We don't have any classes for today."

"Oh," I exhaled in relief. "That's good."

"Didn't you notice all these ammunitions?" Syaoran pointed at their gigantic paper bags, grinning widely. "We've prepared ourselves to accompany you all day long. No time to worry about your operation, Tomoyo. You'll be fine."

I hoped he didn't say that only for my comfort.

WORDless, no. 2

SIXTY minutes before the surgery.

Takashi walked along the corridor with burdened feelings. Stopping his pace in front of Tomoyo's ward door, he pulled it open soundlessly and stared at the young girl chatting happily with his friends. A smile plastered on her face, but deep down he knew she had wounds. She had unspoken nightmares. She had fears which rip apart her courage inside. She needed her biggest motivation and reason of living right now…

But the problem is, she herself wouldn't let them meet.

She wouldn't let that certain person to see her suffering.

But this day could be the last day of her life… if the surgery didn't succeed.

"I can't stay still." He inhaled a long breath while talking to himself. He moved towards the nearest window and swiftly pressed some number at his cell-phone's keypad. After that, he pushed the button with telephone symbol drawn on it.

He looked around cautiously.

Waiting for someone to pick up his call.

And after the fourth try…

"Hello?" Came a response.

Takashi straightened his posture. "Eriol? Is that you?"

Eriol chuckled. "I think so. You don't believe it? Fine. Hiiragizawa speaking. Happy?"

"I need to talk."

"Just spit it out."

"No, Hiiragizawa. You listen. It's not as simple as you imagine."

On the other side, Eriol's shoulder stiffened. The tone Takashi used wasn't ordinary. He only put up that charismatic-and-serious tone when they were in dangerous situation. Or urgent. Even critical. Anything that screamed 'BAD' in capital letters.

_Sorry, Tomoyo_. Takashi mentally apologized.

WORDless, no. 2

THE street was crowded. Full with busy-looking people who attempted to walk as fast as possible. There, Eriol was strolling around, all alone. His face showed no expression, just blank. Resembling a zombie. It was possible to him to stay like that if his cell-phone did not ring so loudly, making him jumped in shock.

"Damn…." He tried to calm his thumping chest while shoving hand into his pants' pocket. He glanced at the LCD before pressing the answer button. "Hello?" He said lazily.

"Eriol? Is that you?" It was Takashi.

Eriol chuckled weakly. "I think so. You don't believe it? Fine. Hiiragizawa speaking. Happy?"

"I need to talk."

"Just spit it out." Eriol retorted. He guessed it would be another bunch of unimportant or silly advice that told him not to sink only because of a broken heart. They didn't understand! That jerk called Rei stole Tomoyo from him. His girl, his angel, his spirit, his motivator, his savior, his life…

"No, Hiiragizawa. You listen. It's not as simple as you imagine."

Suddenly Eriol's shoulders became stiff. Something was gone wrong, he realized. It wasn't the tone Takashi used when he was going to tell neither jokes nor advice. That tone and 'Hiiragizawa' were unofficial things he declared as a sign of 'something bad'. And if Eriol ignored whatever Takashi was going to tell him, he would regret it on the very next day. Guaranteed.

"What happened?"

"Look," Takashi started, then paused. "I don't know where I should start, but the outline is like this."

Eriol sounded confused. "Like what?"

"Can you please let me finish first?" Takashi's voice rose along with his temper. "You don't have much time left, you know!"

"Me? What does this kind of thing has to do with _me?_"

"It's about Tomoyo."

"I don't want to hear anything about her."

"Oh, you do." Eriol was sure he could feel Takashi smirking on the other side of the phone. "And don't you dare to hang up, it's more than important."

"Go ahead."

"Well," Takashi cleared his throat, before speaking again. "You don't have to be angry with her, Eriol. She didn't cheat on you. Also, it means that Rei didn't steal her from you. They conspired together. It was all fake... and arranged."

"What the heck?" Eriol unconsciously shouted at his cell-phone. "It was just act? A sham? _No way_."

"I'm telling the truth, Eriol. Honestly she told me not to divulge this, but I can't."

"So, why?" Eriol demanded. "Why did they pretend those stupid scenarios? Tell me, Yamazaki, or I will—"

"The young Daidouji wanted you to leave her."

"WHAT??!"

Eriol roared in such a loud, deafening voice that made Takashi automatically distanced the cell-phone from his earlobe to prevent eardrum damage. "You're overreacting," he murmured, but unfortunately Eriol didn't seem to catch that part.

"Why she wanted me to leave?"

"Tomoyo has a disease, Eriol. She doesn't want you to be sad because of her sickness. She doesn't want to be a burden for you."

"What disease?" He snapped.

"Brain cancer."

Brain cancer. Brain cancer. BRAIN CANCER.

Eriol stopped dead in his tracks, his clutch on the cell-phone suddenly became so fragile, almost vulnerable. Thank God he was still sane enough to stand right and hear Takashi's next saying. "That's why I call you and explain the real situation. Tomoyo will have an operation today, at Internist Hospital. She needs you, Eriol!"

Silence.

"You have—" Takashi peeked at his wristwatch, "—twenty minutes to go."

Silence more.

"Eriol? You still there?"

_Tut….Tut…. tut…_

Takashi huffed, messing his spiky brown hair while staring helplessly at his cell-phone. His expression was unreadable. "He hung up."

**to be continued**


	3. Last Thing You Must Confess

from **skybluescramble**:

Hello frenso !

Thanks again to **poochyyxx**, who also submitted a review for the second chapter. And thanks to you too, my brilliant reviewers: **cheng**, **bshinigami**, **Krissy** and **nekoTaku-chan** (I know who you are, sist, you may run but you can't hide, kekeke)

It's the final chapter. Prepare yourself for my shabby english -_______-"

DISCLAIMER:

Honestly I don't think this is THAT necessary. What's the use of 'fan' word here anyway? Well, just to be safe: Card Captor Sakura is not mine. Argh.

* * *

::**Wordless, no. 2**::

SUMMARY:

All the memories flowed back into him like tidal waves. Her attitude. Her eating habit. Her smile. Her laughter. Her mocking face. Their moments together.

CHAPTER #3: Last Thing You Must Confess

DIVERTING my attention from the curtained windows to the three boys sat comfortably on the floor, playing poker as if they are home made me giggled. Who are crazy enough to bring poker card set when paying their friend a visit in hospital—furthermore deciding to play with it?

At least their existence could lessen the bitter feeling inside my heart.

I need Eriol, I admitted. But having these guys here for me was… relieving.

The door creaked open. I turned my gaze, wanting to know who come in. Takashi.

"You okay?" He asked me with worry in his voice.

"Y-Yeah."

"You don't seem too convincing."

I let out a small laugh. "I'm just… nervous, you know? Surgery isn't something I used to face."

"Don't be," he patted my arm lightly. "Everything will be fine."

Then he joined his buddies, crossing his legs to sit on the floor and took part in that poker game.

I watched them with soft gaze. I didn't know why, but it felt strange seeing them gathered in four, not five as usual. I could imagine where Eriol would sit, how loud he would burst in laughter, how funny his face would be when the others are making fun of him… if only he was here.

If only he was here.

We were simply incomplete without him. Foremost, I was incomplete without him. We shared same experiences, same things, same moments, same likings, same passions, same goals, almost same everything. But then I was the one who purposely made him leave me. Not that I regretted it, instead I felt very thankful for the perfect memories we had created together.

"Sweetie?"

I turned my head toward the open door. My eyes grew big. "Mom? I thought you work till late again."

Aware with the presence of my parent, swarms of poker players at the side of my bed rose on their feet instantly. I supressed the urge to laugh when they, one by one, greeted the Daidouji Sonomi a bit too politely.

"I thought you are still working," I repeated.

Mom pulled me in a bear hug. "No, dearie. I asked my secretary and she let me home without much question. Of course, all meetings and appointments today are cancelled." Then her eyeballs looked up, as if trying to remember something. "Ah... I almost forget. Koishikawa wants me to give it to you."

Koishikawa? Now it's my turn to roll eyes, recollecting documents, memories and files inside my brain. Koishikawa... Koishikawa... where did I hear that name? Somehow it sounded familiar.

"Koishikawa... She is the company's accountant, right?"

"Yes, honey."

Aaaah... so how it is.

"She gives me what?"

"This." And along with the simple answer, a cute little brown teddy bear was placed on my lap. I squealed in delight. Well, I'm a hopeless romantic who love dolls, flowers, birds, dramas and romance novels. Any comments?

"Thank you, Mom!"

"Say your gratitude to Koishikawa," she said softly as her smooth hand reached up to mess my hair.

"Okay." I answered, even though not really sure whether I can keep that promise or not. No, no, no! Be an optimist, Daidouji! You know you can beat this illness.

The door, once again, creaked open. This time a doctor and paramedics stepped in. Mother and my friends immediately moved aside, providing some space for the paramedics. I put the teddy bear on the desk before taking much oxygen in one heavy breath. My empty stomach churning unexpectedly. Uh oh.

"It's time, Miss Daidouji. You ready?"

I forced a nod as they approached me. There was no reason saying 'No'. I lay down on the bed—Takashi and Rei helped me supporting my back in the process—and then those paramedics started to drag the wheeled bed to the operating room. Syaoran and the others followed behind. I felt tears blurred my vision, but I didn't bother wiping it away.

Finally. I must face it by myself. The dead-or-alive operation. The only ace card remained to save my life. Never thought it will be so tensing.

I heard the door swished open, then a blinding brightness welcomed my sight. I seeked my friends', mother's and father's figures but they were nowhere to be seen. Then realization hit me: operation room. I had arrived.

"Prepare all the things you may need." Said the doctor to his assistants.

The operation light was turned on. I closed my eyes in tranquility, sending prayers to God for everyone I care about before the drug which was injected into me by the anesthetic took effects. I prayed for their happiness. Especially.. for certain guy named Hiiragizawa Eriol.

He deserved happiness. He had to search his own happiness with someone else, because...

I am already happy

WORDless, no. 2

RUNNING. All that came into his mind was to run restlessly.

Five minutes earlier, he rushed toward the bus stop after receiving an urgent call from Takashi. But unfortunately the bus had gone moments ago. He must wait another fifteen minutes for the next bus. Hell no. He couldn't be late.

"Dear God, please make it on time!!" Eroil murmured as he spur like there's no tomorrow. The bandages wrapping his left hand was gone because of too much motion, so he took off his jacket and rolled it around his fist to prevent re-bleeding. Yeah, he got new bruises three days ago, when he punched hard the bathroom's full-length mirror in anger until it shattered down. Later he decided to lament that, by reason of needing to sweep all the sharp tiny glass away from his apartment.

Eriol ran. Ran. Ran. Ran.

He didn't know the exact miles he passed through. Everything haunted his mind was only Tomoyo, Tomoyo, and Tomoyo. No area for other cases. He even didn't mutter an apology while bumping into people—old man, women, teenagers—or nearly hit by cars and motorcycles. He couldn't think, just instinct.

All the memories flowed back into him like tidal waves.

Their moments together.

Their first kiss—awkward and a bit shy, yet sweet and unforgettable at the same time.

Their stupid bickering which always triggered by trivial reasons, such as selecting what flavor of ice cream they should buy.

Her attitude. Her eating habit. Her smile. Her laughter. Her mocking face.

And mostly... the memories when they shared a pair of couple ring.

Six months earlier...

"_Is it for me?" __H__er eyes bright__en__ as she examined the simple round thing thoroughly. "You're kidding, aren't you?"_

_Eriol showed his boyish grin. "No."_

"_Then you must be joking."_

"_Hey, what's the difference between them? I'm dead serious, Tomoyo!" He laughed at the girl's stubbornness. "Just take it, okay?"_

_Tomoyo__ smiled, melting his heart right away. "Put it on for me, please."_

_Chuckling, Eriol took one step forward to place it on her left ring finger. After that he slowly rose his left hand up to her face, displaying the same golden ring. "See? I have one, too. Now we'll be always connected. These are our special binds."_

_Tomoyo__grinned__. "So you're fooling me. It's just a stupid ring..."_

"_I know," Eriol stick his forehead against hers, staring intensely into her eyes. There was no way for her to escape from the gaze of him. Then he spoke, his mint breath__ tickled__ her lips. "That's why I bought them. Because I know it's stupid."_

_She giggled. "You're a hopeless romantic."_

"_Just like you." Eriol responded as he closed the little gap between them._

By then, tears started to form in his indigo eyes. Clouding his vision. When the main gate of Internist Hospital was only few meters away, he sped up despite his knees were about to buckle.

He was late.

WORDless, no. 2

RANDOMLY, he looked at several sign boards along the corridors. He had asked the recepsionist and they told him that operation room is not far from his spot. But where?

"Ah. You come."

The familiar voice made him turned around. "Rei."

He walked with his head down, not ready to face his buddy. He didn't what kind of expressions he should wear. He was breaking internally. Too shameful, too painful. And their recent conflict didn't make the situation any better.

But suddenly a rough hand caught his wrist. "Wait."

"What?" He asked, barely audible.

Rei flipped Eriol's hand, placing a single golden ring carefully on it. Eriol's eyes widened in shock. _Her ring... why on earth c__an__ it be?_

Noticing his friend's anxious gaze, Rei explained. "She wanted to return this to you. Also, she said that you surely meet another one who brings you happiness. Even happier than now."

Eriol clenched my hand tightly, supressing the tears which threatening to fall. Biting his lips, he strode forward in wide paces. The operation room must be in the corner of next sinuosity.

"Eriol?"

"Eriol?"

"Hiiragizawa-kun?"

Five persons stood up at once when they noticed his attendance. Sonomi hugged him sadly. Nevertheless, his friends agreed to remain silent. Guilt reflected clearly in their eyes. And Eriol wasn'r able to hold back his feelings anymore. He cried. Tears that once be detained now streamed down his cheeks without obstacles.

"Shh... it will work out fine," Sonomi gave his shoulder a light tap, but her shaky tone betrayed the words. Everything now seemed very doubtful. No certainty. Just faint hope and anxiety. Truth is, resignation was the best action that could be done.

"Mrs. Daidouji, I should take care of her better than this... I failed to protect your daughter. I am a failure." He gritted his teeth, not daring to against the Daidouji senior's eyes.

Sonomi authoritatively answered. "No, kid. Maybe this is what He wants. All we can do now is hoping. Praying for her."

Eriol gave her a nod. He rubbed his face to remove the trails of tears. His breath now was much calmer. Turning over to confront the tightly closed door of operation room, he said inwardly with eyes shut. "Tomoyo... promise me that you'll be okay."

_I'm okay, Eriol. And I'm happy._

He jerked in surprise, unconsciously looking around at his surrounding. "Tomoyo? Is that you?"

_I'm happy for loving you._

"Tomoyo!"

His loud shout took much attention from the people near him. They once again hovered around him, face full with sympathy.

"Eriol! Get a grip, man!" Hiro grabbed his right arm, making efforts to pull him back to reality. "We're in hospital."

"Tomoyo? Tomoyo?"

"Sir, would you please lower your voice?" A nursed interjected. By the way she said it, it seemed that she was annoyed by Eriol's behavior.

"TOMOYO?!"

SLAP!

Dead silence. Shocked, Eriol held his reddened cheek which had just slapped by Rei, seconds ago. He heard some gasps. His face throbbing with pain—direct effect from being hit so hard.

"Behave, Hiiragizawa! Don't be such a drama queen." He spoke, his voice contained a warning.

"B—but..."

"Mrs. Daidouji?"

His sentence was interrupted by the sound of swishing door. They hurriedly diverted their concentration to a bunch of paramedics who just stepped out from the operation room. Those people also brought along a bed fully-covered with white cloth, as if no one lying on top of it. But anyhow... some bulges that formed human's body lines were clearly visible.

All hopes dropped.

All bet were off.

_Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc_.

"We have done our best. We're really sorry." Said the doctor apologetically after taking off his masker. He pulled open the cloth until shoulders length and Eriol fell on his knees in an instant. That young man stared blankly at her peaceful angelic state, eyes lost their life force.

He bent forward, gobbling the sight of her as long as possible as he whispered at her earlobe, his voice cracked undeniably. "Goodbye, Tomoyo."

_I'm sorry._

She was free.

WORDless, no. 2

"_Let's play 'What if' game, Eriol!" A nineteen-years-old __Daidouji Tomoyo chirped as she took seat on the biggest branch of a tree. Her fingers were busy playing with some young leaves on the twigs._

_Eriol snapped out from his trance. "What? I don't think I ever know that game."_

"_I make it by myself," Tomoyo admitted._

"_Count me out," he said quickly with hidden smirk, waiting what her reaction would like._

"_What?! You're so mean!" She huffed in annoyance and Eriol's laughter burst out. Caressing his itchy nose, he replied calmly, "I'm kidding, Tomoyo. Well—since I don't know how to play this game yet... it means your turn first."_

"_What if you fall in love again?"_

"_And now I already have you? Nah, that will never happen."_

"_What if I fall in love again—with another guy?"_

"_Maybe I will become a mad man wandering around the streets."_

_She looked amused. "What if someday.. I die and leaving you alone?"_

"_Hey!" Eriol groaned, "your question is getting weirder!"_

"_Answer it." Tomoyo insisted._

_Eriol shook his head in disbelief. Arms crossed over his fine chest, leaning his back at the nearest wall and tilted his head up to meet the girl's stare. "I don't know. Any suggestions?"_

_She nodded firmly. "Then you have to move on. Find your own happiness."_

**end.**

**

* * *

  
**

**s****kybluescramble** again:

DONE! my first fic, ever! sorry if I'm a bit rush at the ending (and absolutely ruin everything), hahaha... However I still need to learn and practice my english more :3 and I also need you to critize/ comment it by reviews. see you, folks! :D


End file.
